1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sounding apparatus for generating a sound, comprising a vibrating plate actuated by a magnetic field from an exciting coil or a resonant plate hit and vibrated by such a vibrating plate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recent development of automatic assembly has enabled electronic parts to be automatically mounted on printed circuit boards. The electronic parts to be mounted have been increasingly reduced in size and also electronic small-sized parts as called chip parts suitable for the automatic assembly have been used more currently. On mounting a chip part on a printed circuit board, a solder paste is applied to a portion of the printed circuit board on which the chip part is to be mounted. The chip part is then placed on the portion of the printed circuit board to which the solder paste was applied. When heated to a raised temperature at which the solder is fused, for example, at about 240.degree. C., the chip part will be soldered to the printed circuit board in a so-called "surface mounting" manner. Even in the field of sounding bodies, it is required that the sounding bodies can be automatically mounted on substrates in the "surface-mounting" manner, as in the chip parts.
In the past, the sounding instrument is first held by an automatic part inserting device. The terminals of the sounding instrument electrically connected with an exciting coil are then inserted into the corresponding mounting portions of a printed circuit board, such as through-holes formed therein. Finally, the sounding instrument are securely mounted on the printed circuit board after the above assembly has been dip soldered. However, the automatic surface-mounting and assembling system as described above cannot be used in surface-mounting the sounding instrument on the printed circuit board. This raises a problem in that the assembling of the sounding instruments cannot be efficiently made.